


I've Got You

by Avyian



Category: BSD - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M, Reference to Drugs, Reference to alchohol, Reference to self harm, im really bringing angst, im sad, im sorry everyone, it really be like that - Freeform, no proof read cause we die like oda, so be a aware. but its just a little part, the bsd server put me up to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avyian/pseuds/Avyian
Summary: Just angst. This'll all be pure Dazai x Chuuya angst.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	I've Got You

Chuuya lazily rolled to the other side of the bed, his hair sticking to his cheek from the long, much needed sleep. He groggily wiped the hair out of his face. _Another day of not wanting to do anything. I’m so tired._ Chuuya sighed as he reached for the phone on the nightstand. _Glad I scheduled for a day off._ His phone glowed as he touched the home button, 7 missed messages in his notifications.

  
**2:47 am - Mackerel (Dazai): Are you up?**  
**2:55 am - Mackerel (Dazai): Chuuuuya~**  
**2:57 am - Mackerel (Dazai): Can I call you?**  
**2:58 am - Mackerel (Dazai): Nevermind. You’re probably sleeping. I don’t want to bother you anyways.**  
**3:02 am - Mackerel (Dazai): I don’t know if I can last long, Chuuya.**  
Chuuya bolted up. _The last time he said that…_ He shook that thought away and continued reading the last 2 messages, his heart beating.  
**3:30 am - Mackerel (Dazai): I miss you, Chuuya. I know we are both busy and haven’t really talked much. But, I- I’ve just been in my head a lot and the nightmare I just** **had**  
_Just had what? What was it about?_ His eyes scanned the last message and jumped up. He started to throw on clothes, his heart going wild.

  
**4:00 am - Mackerel (Dazai): I love you.**

  
He looked at the current time, **8 am.** _Please be okay. Please be okay._ He grabbed his hat and headed to the door of his apartment, phone in hand. He pressed Dazai’s contact and started a call as he dashed to his car. _Come on pick up, shitty Dazai._ Straight to voicemail.  
He completely ignores the speed limit and stop signs, blowing through red lights. He tries to call again. Voicemail. “God dammit!”  
Thoughts were racing through Chuuya’s head. Negative thoughts. So many negative thoughts. _I should’ve been there. Why didn’t I hear my phone go off. God dammit._ He slams his hands on to the wheel, making the car slightly swerve.  
Tears started to cloud Chuuya’s sight. _You promised. But I wasn’t there. Fuck._ He could see Dazai’s apartment building in the distance. He floored the pedal, his head hitting the headrest. He didn’t feel the pain from the brunt impact. He felt numb. He pushed the break and launched himself out of the car seat. He ran, ran like his life depended on it. Which it did. Dazai was his whole life, even if he never said it. He should’ve said it. He should’ve told him. He needs to tell him. He ran up the stairs, tripping over himself and dragging himself up the rest of the way. “Dazai!” He yelled.

“Dazai, please answer me.” He didn’t care if everyone could hear him. He needed to know. He got to his door and scrambled to get the spare key Dazai always left under the doormat. Just for him. It was always just for him. His hands were shaking too much as he tried to fit the key into the keyhole. _Come on. Calm down. He’s probably fine. He probably fell asleep like the dumbass he is. Right?_  
He tried to push that thought out of his head. The key finally made its way into the hole, he turned it, and pushed the door open, dashing in. “Dazai?” He croaked out. His eyes scanned the apartment in panic. No movement. No sound. He ran into the bedroom, no Dazai. He pressed his nails into the palm of his hand. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. _Bathroom. I need to check the bathroom._

“Dazai, are you here?” It felt like time was frozen. His movements felt so slow.  
It was his fault. He wasn’t there when he needed him. I should’ve told him I cared. He pressed the bathroom door open, the smell of vomit in the air. Chuuya’s eyes wandered to the floor where a crumpled up Dazai lay. He had his knees pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped about them. Bandages littered the floor around him along with a single pill bottle and multiple bottles of alcohol. _No no no no._  
“Ch..Chuuya?” Chuuya’s eyes widened. He fell to the floor, choked sobs escaping his mouth. “I’m so sorry,” Chuuya sobbed, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you were hurting.” Dazai lifted his head out from his knees and opened his eyes to look at Chuuya.

Chuuya was a mess. Tears drenched his face, his face puffy and red, snot slowly made its way down his chin. Dazai’s eyes went wide. “I love you. I love you so much. I sh-should've told you earlier,” Chuuya hiccuped, “You mean the world to me. When I saw your text’s when I woke up, I was scared Dazai. I was scared.”  
He looked up to meet Dazai’s eyes, “I was scared I was going to lose you.” Chuuya leaned forward and pulled Dazai into a hug. Dazai was speechless. _He.. he actually cares for me this much? And… he loves me back?_ Dazai tried to speak, his throat dry, “I’m sorry for worrying you, Chibi,” Dazai tried bringing his arms up to return the hug, but to no avail. He dug his head into Chuuya’s chest. “I love you too. I’m sorry. I should’ve known you were asleep and tried to last till you woke up,” He croaked out. Chuuya’s arms got tighter around Dazai’s seemingly frail form. “Shut up, Mackerel. Shut up. It’s okay now. I’m never leaving you.”  
It was at that point, Dazai broke. His mask fell and he let it all out. His shoulders started to shake as a sob broke the silence and the tears started to fall. He balled his fists into Chuuya’s shirt.  
“I love you so much. I’m sorry.” Chuuya rubbed his back, “I know. I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say I sobbed. Hope you feel the angst <3 I also hope I did them justice for my first fic...


End file.
